Livin' Up The Married Life
by PurpleHippopotamus
Summary: The Uzumaki Residence: A great big house, waiting to be broken in by the two newly weds- but, things do not go as planned.


"Hmm. Quiet"

The dusty floors creaked under his weight. He took heavy steps into the big empty house- their big empty house. He and Hinata had bought this house immediately after their honeymoon. While they were dating, Naruto had let it slip that if he were to ever have a family, there was only one place where he wanted to live.

It was a big, three-storey house across the lake from the hokage monument.. Hinata thought it was perfect and in no time at all, that house became what the village had missed for a long time- the Uzumaki residence. They brought their boxes in before they left for their honeymoon, planning to continue where they left off when they returned. However, things did not go as planned.

"I'm sorry, Naruto and Hinata, to send you newly weds on missions," Kakashi Hatake told them with dismay from his chair in the hokage office. He went on to explain, "There's been a pile up of missions. Since you two have been gone, we've been lacking the necessary man power. Team 7 and Team 8 have been almost inoperable as they are both not very... compatible-" At that moment, a scream pierced the air in the hokage building.

SHHAANAAROOO!

The door of Kakashi's office blew into the room with a loud crash. "Ah! Naruto!" Hinata cried from the side of the room. Naruto had used a clone to carry Hinata out of the way, taking the crumble onto himself. Said hero laid dazed under the wreckage.

A hand popped out from the crumble. Then a face.

"Shino!"

"I told you, I hate bugs!," Sakura came running through the hole that was once a door. "Sixth! I can't take another mission with these creepy-crawlies." She knelt down to start healing Shino, but his bugs had started to crawl over his body to heal his wound and began covering her hands. "He's doing it again!" She shrieked, slapping the bugs away, almost killing Shino in the process.

Another angry voice came through the hole, "Sixth! If you don't take Sai away right now, I won't be responsible for what happens to him!" Kiba bolted through the doors with Akamaru at his side.

"Please, Dog-face. Do not make me call animal control to neuter you." Sai's head popped up through the hole with a calm smile on his face.

Kiba grabbed Sai by the shirt and Akamaru's fangs emerged, as he let out a gowl. Sai maintained his smile as he withdrew his sword partially. Sakura was still whacking all the bugs off Shino, not accounting her super strength.

Naruto crawled out from the ruckus with Hinata's help. The two lovers moved to the corner of the room, cowering at the scene before them. Kakashi swiveled in his chair away from their visitors.

"Naruto. Hinata." He was now on his knees begging, tears streaming down his eyes. "Please!"

Since then, Naruto and Hinata were sent on missions after missions; Naruto as the village's hero, on missions that required immense power and determination. While Hinata went on special tracking missions to make use of the peerless sensory abilities of her byakugan.

Their back-to-back missions left them with barely enough time to themselves in the village, let alone with each other. Unpacked boxes, untouched for weeks, lay scattered all around their lovely house- a great house, that just wasn't a home.

Naruto let out a sigh. He was beat. It was a long drawn out mission in the hidden village of grass, that was supposed to be a week but had taken a couple more days because they had not expected one of the rogue ninjas to be from the village of sound. The enemy had held them captive in a cage of sound- that emitted a deafening noise whenever they tried to escape. It was even worse because Sakura wasn't there to to suffer with him. She had to go on a medical mission with Tsunade, so it was just him, Sai and Yamato. Between Sai's overly calm smiles and Yamato's creepy glares, it was a nightmare. The whole time he was cursing "Ugh! Damn you Kakashi! This is not how I imagined my days as a newly wed!"

The dull buzz that rang itself through his ears told him that his hearing still hadn't fully recovered. He was pretty sure he was left partially deaf from that mission.

All he wanted to do was take a long nap with his wife by his side, but she was probably still out on another mission. He cursed aloud. Exasperated, he made his way up the stairs for a shower and a nap.

Stepping out of the shower, his stomach grumbled loudly. _Ah, i haven't eaten anything in a while. I'll just go down for a snack after I get-_. He was about to put on a new set of clothes from the cupboard when he realised that everything was still in boxes. And all of them looked alike. It would take too ages to find the right box and unpack his things. So he wrapped a towel around his lower half and made his way out his room, down their creaky stairs.

"Hinata?"

There she stood with her back turned to him, her body directed toward the closing door. It was late in the afternoon and golden spotlights streamed through the windows. She let out a gasp, as she turned around, to see her husband standing there in his towel, his short yellow hair had grown out a bit and was dripping onto his forehead. "Naruto-kun" She said, but he reached her first and pulled her into a hug. Not needing to think, she wrapped her arms around him.

"I've missed you, Hinata," He said aloud. She couldn't see his face, but she felt his smile on her back. _And I you,_ she thought. He pulled away first and took her face in his hands. She put her hands on his. They shared a smile, looking into each others eyes.

"Eep!"

Without hesitation, Naruto took her lips in a deep, passionate kiss. Naturally, Hinata responded by kissing him back, moving her hands to his waist. His skin was bare and smooth, and just a tad cool. She felt the muscles of his lower back under his taut skin tense to her touch. He deepened the kiss, moving one hand to her rear. "Ah!" With one swift movement, she was pulled into him, hips first. Soon, there was not an inch of space left between them. The towel that clung on so teasingly was wrapped just where the lines of his muscles ended. She felt so small and so warm in his embrace. His body towered hers easily. He was tall and strong, and she wanted to live in his arms forever.

Hinata found herself opening her mouth wider as his tongue found its way around hers. Missions and tasks had led them to put a pause on their life together. It had been almost a month since their wedding and they still could not forget that day, or the days that followed, when they were on their honeymoon. Now they were both back and it was just them in their big, empty house.

Thud.

Naruto drove Hinata up against the wall of the corridor, using the hand that was on her rear to support one of her thighs. He moved to kiss her neck. The water droplets that clung to the hair on his forehead dripped onto her shoulder and stained her shirt. He noticed her lips mouth what looked like "N-Naruto-k-kun".

"Shhh" He gently placed a finger on her lips, looking down into her eyes. His blue pupils shone through the shadows that were cast in the late afternoon, hiding a mischevious glint in them. He leaned down to her ear on the other side of her, sliding the other hand higher up her skirt." I think it's about time we break in our new house, _dear."_

'Dear' was somewhat of an inside joke between them. On their wedding day, they struggled with deciding what to call each other. "Naruto-kun?" "Hinata-hime?" "Wife?" "Husband?" Those terms didn't fit. It was only on their honeymoon when they heard several other couples calling each other sweet names like 'dear' over and over again, did they think to give it a try.

A deep blush creeped into Hinata's fair, iridescent cheeks as she felt him move between her legs. Naruto let out a chuckle, moving his hand from her face to under her shirt. "The last time I made you blush, was when I-" Quickly, Hinata put a finger on his lips and gave him a look that stopped him in his tracks. The hand under her skirt had reached the hem of her underwear while the one in her shirt had snaked around to the back of her bra. She grabbed his chin and directed his line of sight to the doorway of the kitchen. What he saw made him blush a deep red.

—

"Thank you so much for coming over to help us move in." Hinata walked through the doors of her new married home, with a brown bag in her arms, friends in tow behind her.

"It's no trouble at all, Hinata. We're happy to help," Tenten assured her, putting her hand over her friend's shoulder. "Yes! It is wonderfully amazing to be apart of you and Naruto's new journey into a youthful life of marriage together!" Lee marched through the doors, taking the bag in Hinata's arms and adding it to the tower of bags he was already holding.

"Where do you want us to put these?" Asked Kiba who was also holding two grocery bags. Hinata directed them towards the kitchen. It was just a straight walk from their door to the kitchen.

"How do you and Naruto eat this much food?!" questioned Ino. She ran into Hinata at the market and demanded to spend the day with her, to make up for lost time. "Hah!? You mean all these bags are yours? You're a newly wedded woman! You shouldn't be carrying all of this yourself. Missions-schmissions! Just wait here, I'll be right back." And somehow or another, Ino had gathered the rest of their friends and Hinata found herself hosting a small party of 8 in her new house.

Hinata admitted shyly,"Between our packed schedules, we haven't had much time to stock up the kitchen. I came back yesterday to find the little food that we had in our house rotten."

The whole crowd had disappeared through the kitchen doorway. From her place in the corridor, she couldn't see any of them. It really was a big beautiful house, she thought but there was a gnawing feeling- that it wasn't a home just yet.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Tsunade was better at coordinating missions. Kakashi messed up the whole roster, when he tried to make sure everyone was in the village for your wedding. Then he allowed the both of you such a long honeymoon without preparing proper replacements for Team 7 or 8." Shikamaru quipped on his way to the kitchen."Luckily your mission was simple enough for the new chuunin, or you'd be stuck a nasty bug infestation," Chouji noted, munching on chips from the brown bag he was holding. "What is wrong with bu-?" Shino tried to say but Sakura interrupted him, calling out from the kitchen, where everyone else was. "So when is Naruto coming back?"

Hinata put her hand on the doorknob. She glanced out to the street, hoping for a blonde head to appear, but the street remained empty. Soon, she hoped, closing the door. She missed him more than he knew.

"Hinata?"

"Naruto-kun!"

—

"Did you hear something?"

"No?"

"Where do I put these chips?"

"Oh, I'll take them."

 _"Eep!"_

"Something's definitely going on."

"Whoo! What a spectacle!"

"What's going on? OH!"

Eight faces peered through the doorway, each looked more astonished than the one before as they watched their newly wedded friends break in their new scene before them played out, as if in slow motion. Nobody dared to make a sound- fearing to alert the couple that they were dark orange light that came in from behind them only heightened the romance of the moment further. It was too good to look away. Even though all of them were young adults, none of them had ever experienced situations like this- catching their friends in one of their most intimate moments- and embarrassingly enough, none of them could ever admit to having been so intimate with anyone before.

"This is love in all its youthful glory! Go Uzumakis!"

"Shh- Lee. They'll hear yo- Oh goodness, are they using tongue?!"

"They should've heard all of us by now. We're the only ones making noise in the house."

...

 _Thud_

"They're still going at it... "

"Harder than before… Should we leave?"

"This is what the married life's like, huh?"

"Naruto has really... grown up, hasnt he..."

 _"The last time I made you blush, was when I-"_

"Why is he talking so loud?"

Then Naruto's blue eyes met their stares. They were caught. And in what seemed like a spiralling whirlpool of shame and embarrassment. Following Naruto's example, the 8 faces adopted a crimson blush as well. At that moment, Shikamaru, with his peerless IQ could only wonder one thing: 'What was more embarrassing, getting caught in an intimate moment or getting caught watching?'

There was no way out.

 _Tactless idiot. Now we're all stuck in this awkward situation with no way out. How troublesome._

 _—_

 _So this is where dobe lives now._ Sasuke thought to himself as he approached the Uzumaki residence. Sasuke Uchiha had left the village after the war to travel the world as well as perform various far-fetched missions for the village. His quest had pulled him out of the village, making him miss his best friend's wedding. Now he was finally back and wanted to drop by to congratulate him. He walked up to the door, to find it left ajar. Something was not right. Cautiously, he entered the house. The unpacked boxes and unpacked brown bags of groceries in the kitchen left him wary. He made his way upstairs.

—

 _"_ _This is the worst, Naruto thought._ He was paralysed in his spot. Half naked with only a towel around him, pinning Hinata to the wall, with one hand up her skirt and another in her shirt, he must look like some deranged pervert. _Hinata must hate this. I hope she isn't too mad at me. He peeked at her, expecting to see covering her eyes in shame, trying to hide her blush, like she so often did as a kid. Instead, she lowered her hands to her side, very slowly to the wall behind her. Her head was downcast and he couldn't see her eyes._

There was another moment of awkward silence before Hinata finally did something. She pushed Naruto off her with a light touch on his chest, so he was standing next to her. She looked up to the eight faces then to everyone's surprise, she bowed. "Thank you for coming! I'm sure you guys know where the exit is." And in one a swift move, she grabbed naruto's hand and dragged him up the stairs. "H-Hinata!"

The eight in the kitchen couldn't believe what happened.

"Of all times for Hinata to find her nerve."

"So- do we leave now? Or when we're done unpacking?"

At this moment, there was another loud thud coming from upstairs. They leaped out the door in seconds, not closing it properly.

—

The stairs creaked under his weight, his one hand grabbed his sword, ready to strike. There were sounds coming from the room beside him. Activating his sharingan, he kicked down the door and burst in with his sword in his hand.

"Eh-?"

Sasuke had traveled through countless towns and dimensions, and his time with Oorochimaru made him see a lot of wild, crazy things. But nothing could have prepared him for the sight before his eyes. Several Naruto Uzumakis, stood in the centre of the room, all naked saving a towel wrapped around their waists, crowding around one yellow-haired stupid face. This Naruto in particular was straddling Hinata who laid sprawled out on the ground. It had been a long time before anything had caused Sasuke Uchiha to blush.

Realising how the situation would look like to an outsider, Naruto quickly called out," No Sasuke! It's not what it looks like!"

But Sasuke had already muttered words of an apology, and jumped out the window.

Naruto was drenched in sorrow. After Hinata had pulled him up the stairs, she passed out from the extreme tension of the moment and hit her head. Out of panic, he had made the clones to get water and towels to fan her. He wasn't expecting anyone to come after what happened. Now he could never show his face around the village ever again. This was not how he imagined he'd spend his days as a newly wed!

He let the clones disappear into puffs of smoke. In all the ruckus, he had forgotten how tired he was. The house was finally empty now, he was pretty sure this time. He got up and carried Hinata to their bed, which was the only thing that was good to go. It had pillows and a blanket, though no bedsheet or covers. He placed her gently on one side and took his place next to her, drawing the covers over them. Pulling her into a tight hug, he closed his eyes. _Well- the house was now filled with food... and they had all their friends over.. Isn't that how you break in a new house?_ He took deep breaths, burying his face in Hinata's hair as he let himself drift into a deep sleep. He thought to himself, ' _this is what home feels like.'_


End file.
